Ami and Yumi Adventures Series
Join Puffy AmiYumi as they go to Adventures outside of Japan/America and Cartoon Network, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. Members of Team Puffy *Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Jang Keng, Tekira, Domo and Kaz Harada (founders, leaders) *Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, Beauty, Dengakuman, Softon and Hatenko *Gumby, Pokey, Prickle and Goo *Paulie Pretztail and Fergy Fudgehog *Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) * Parappa The Rapper *Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, Top Hat and OJ *Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Henry, Gordon, Edward, Emily, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand *Khalil the Caterpillar (after Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Satchel Page Bobblehead (after Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Are We There Yet?) *Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch and Cubey *Alfe, Roba and Horace *Samurai Jack *Gordon, Waffle & Mr Blik *Mike, Lu & Og *Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro *Sheep (Sheep In The Big City) *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Tux the Penguin, Crocco the Alligator, Pickles and Prickles (after Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Re-Animated) *Ed, Edd and Eddy (after Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Norbert and Daggett (after Ami and Yumi's Adventures of The Angry Beavers: The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up!) *Dexter (after Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (after Ami and Yumi's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *Spongebob and Patrick (after Ami and Yumi's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Beavis and Butthead (after Ami And Yumi's Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America) *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (after Ami And Yumi Goes To Zootopia) *Ren & Stimpy (future members) *Timon & Pumbaa (future members) *Jenny/XJ9 (future member) *Cheese (future member) *Fred Fredburger (future member) *Chowder & Kimchi (future members) *Courage The Cowardly Dog (future member) *Genie (future member) *Gumball and Darwin (future members) *King Louie (future member) *Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles and Bubbie (future members), *Fanboy and Chum Chum (future members) *Conker The Squirrel (future member) *Homer Simpson (future member) *Kevin, Stuart and Bob (future members after Ami and Yumi's Adventures Of Minions) Movies: *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty (1959 film) *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of The Jungle Book (1967 film) *Ami and Yumi Meets Aladdin (1992 film) *Ami and Yumi's Adventures in Lady and The Tramp *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Are We There Yet? *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Re-Animated *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of James and The Giant Peach *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of The Lion King *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Finding Nemo *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of The Angry Beavers: The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up! *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Ami and Yumi's Adventures of Joe's Apartment *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Minions *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Scooby Doo *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Igor *Ami and Yumi's Adventures Of Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Scooby Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Chicken Little *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Muppets (2011) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Strange Magic *Ami And Yumi Goes To Cool World *Ami And Yumi's Adventurers Of Penguins Of Madagascar *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Cats & Dogs *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Scooby Doo And The Ghoul School *Ami And Yumi Goes To Zootopia *Ami And Yumi visits Hotel Transylvania *Ami And Yumi Visits Hotel Transylvania 2 *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Wreck-it Ralph *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Scooby Doo And The Boo Brothers *Ami And Yumi Visits The Haunted Mansion *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Howard The Duck *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Inside Out *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Secret Life Of Pets *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of My Little Pony : The Movie (1986) *Ami And Yumi Meets The Lorax (2012) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Looney Tunes Back In Action *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Transformers The Movie (1986) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Robin And The Dream (Censord) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Dragon Ball z Resurrection F (Censord) *Ami And Yumi's Advenutres Of Food Fight *Ami And Yumi Goes To Madagascar *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Adventures Of Elmo In Grouchland *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Land Before Time *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of My Fair Hatey: A Wander Over Musical *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Epic (2013) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Turbo *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Muppets Wizard Of Oz *Ami And Yumi Says Hocus Poucus *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Anastasia *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Never Ending Story *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Inspector Gadget *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Hell And Back (Censored) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Ratchet And Clank *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Ami And Yumi Goes To Labyrinth *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Doogal *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Monsters Vs Aliens *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Toxic Avenger ( Censored 1984 ) *Ami and Yumi's Adventures Of Cats & Dogs *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Cats & Dogs: The revenage of kitty glore 'TV Shows' *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Lion King's Timon And Pumbaa * Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Wabbit (2015) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Captain N The Game Master *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Jungle Cubs *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Bonkers *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Mighty Ducks (Tv Serires) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Be Cool Scooby (2015) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Wander Over Yonder *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Turbo F.A.S.T (Netflix) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Dinotrux (Netflix) *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Ahh Real Monsters *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Sonic Underground *Ami And Yumi And The 13th Ghost Of Scooby Doo *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Swat Kats *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of Street Fighter The Animted Series *Ami And Yumi's Adventures Of The Muppets (Tv Series) Category:Ami and Yumi Adventures Series